Missing
by Hachiko972
Summary: Riza a un fils et quand celui-ci disparaît elle est la seule à pouvoir le retrouver. Le premier chapitre n'est que le prologue mais par contre c'est un rating T donc les jeunes passez direct au chapitre 2 ! ;)


Missing

Chapitre 1

Dans un entrepôt situé dans l'un des quartiers mal famés de Central City, un homme buvait tranquillement son café quand soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos. La jeune femme s'approcha du bureau et y laissa tomber négligemment un petit carnet de cuire rouge.

\- Alors comme ça, tu l'as eu... dis l'homme assis derrière son bureau une cigarette à la main.

\- Bien sûr Alex, tu doutes de mes compétences ?

\- C'est que tous les gars que j'ai engagé ont été incapables de me rapporter quoi que ce soit comme informations. Alex écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le bureau et s'empara du cahier dont il fit rapidement tourner les pages.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes gars Alex et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que personne ne résiste à mon charme. Karine s'assit sur le bord du bureau en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure noire et en croisant les jambes. Alex en profita pour laisser glisser ses yeux sur les cuisses à moitiés nues de la jeune femme et essaya d'en voir plus.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, qui pourrait résister à des jambes pareilles...

Alex la dévisagea de haut en bas en s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine mise en valeur par un magnifique corsage fait de dentelle rouge et noir qui s'attachait dans le dos. Il poursuivit son examinassions de la longue et fine silhouette de la jeune femme qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face au regard insistant de l'homme.

\- Tu es vraiment en beauté aujourd'hui Karine. Cette robe te va à ravir.

\- Garde tes flatteries pour toi Alex je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses je dois retourner travailler. Karine se leva du bureau tandis qu'Alex vint se mettre devant elle et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Le bar peut attendre vingt minutes de plus, j'ai bien envie de prendre du bon temps avec toi.

Karine posa ses mains contre le torse d'Alex pour tenter de se libérer de son étreinte.

\- Dans ce cas tu me paie.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te paie pour ce genre de service ?

\- Je veux simplement te dépouiller jusqu'à l'os.

\- Continue d'être aussi sexy et tu y arriveras.

Alex glissa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Karine pour mieux rapprocher son visage du siens et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La jeune femme en profita pour déboutonner la chemise d'Alex et glisser ses mains le long de son torse musclé. Alex frissonna au contact délicat des mains de Karine sur son corps et libéra sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il mordillait par endroits. Il glissa ses mains sur ses seins, les effleura du bout des doigts avant de défaire son corsage qui tomba sur le sol. Ainsi il avait la liberté d'attraper ses seins et les malaxer entre ses mains avant d'en glisser un dans sa bouche et d'en mordiller férocement le téton ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Karine. Sans trop s'attarder et sentant la chaleur augmenter dans le bas de son ventre, Alex détacha son pantalon laissant apparaitre son érection. Il se recula pour enlever la culotte de Karine qui rejoignit le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol, puis reprit sa place entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il attrapa ses hanches et la pénétra si brutalement qu'elle poussa un autre cri de douleur et s'agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber en arrière alors qu'il commençait à s'activer en elle. Chaque mouvement était plus violent que le précédent et Karine sentait son intérieur qui commençait à la brûler. Alex accéléra rapidement la cadence en se sentant perdre la tête. Au changement de rythme la jeune femme du planter ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant pour retenir d'autres cris tant il lui faisait mal. Alex attrapa les hanches de Karine pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intérieur et renforça ses mouvements du bassin. Karine ne pouvant retenir ses cris plus longtemps laissa échapper des gémissements mêlés à des cris de douleur. Alex ne résistant pas aux gémissements de sa partenaire, accéléra la cadence. Il senti qu'il arrivait en bout de course et se libéra complètement à l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui se laissa retomber sur le bureau.

\- Alex… je t'aime

\- Gamine

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine

Karine se blotti dans les bras de son amant et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son cou tandis que lui caressait délicatement ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

Tu seras toujours ma gamine.


End file.
